New York
by ReaderBecomesTheWriter
Summary: Sam is living in New York as a single mom to three girls and owns SFC fashion as editor, and when she is offered a job as head of fashion at the top company in the world she meet people she hasn't seen in over a decade. What will she do? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't judge, this is only my second POV. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writng!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**chapter 0**

* * *

SAM

Now 29, lives in up state New York with her three daughters. Avery who's 12, Abby who's 8 and little Rosie-May who's 5. Sam is an A-list fashion designer, she owns and runs SFC fashion, she is the anonymous editor of SFC's online magazine.

FREDDIE

Just moved back to New York after spending time in D.C. on buisness, with ex-wife Carly. He own VioletTech, the largest buisness in the world, worth millions. He lives with his 2 children. Ryan who's 8 and Jordan who's 5.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I was woken up from the shrieking of Rosie- May, Ro for short, my youngest daughter. I have three. Trust me, their are are a handful but I wouldn't swap 'em for all the world. Anyway after the shrieking had sub-sided I jumped out of my bed and raced out the door. I continued to run down the hall to Ro's room. I found her sprawled across the floor gripping onto Mr Snuggles, her pink teddy bear, as if her life depended on it.

"What happened?" I asked falling to the floor next to her.

"Abby, she tried to throw Mr Snugges out the window" she cried, as she got up from her lying position on the floor.

"Again?"

"Uh huh"

"Ok honey, I'll go talk to your sister, and you need to get ready for kindergarden" I said with a smile, after I finished she raced out the door to get ready.

I walked up to Abby's bedroom door and tried to open it but, as usual, she locked it. "Abby open the door now" I said calmly. After waiting a minute "open the door Abby, now!" I exclaimed, yet another minute went by and nothing had happened "Abigail Marissa Puckett open the door this instent or else" i said.

The door clicked and opened "What?" she scoffed, I could her the irritation in her voice.

"What did you do to your sister?" I asked, with my hands on my hips.

"Nothing" she said inosently.

"And I'm a fireman from India, now tell me why you were going to throw Mr Snuggles out the window..." I paused for effect "again?" Her mouth swung open as if in shock from what I said.

"I've done no such thing!" she exclaimed.

"Ok" I said calmly, and just as mouth shut it swung open again. I smirked "But you're still grounded for a week". She just mumbled and went back into her room slamming the door behind her.

I managed to get the girls ready for school and them out the house so I could work. I got changed had an apple, yeah I'm actually healthy, no bacon for me. I went to my office and checked my TechBook 6, the new model from VioletTech. I aproved some designs for the company, I own SFC fashion its an online fashion website. I then proceeded to my emails. One from Andy, my best friend, about a new club called ZX-21; another from Zoe, other best friend and co-worker, about a trip to Miami for Avery and Jess, shes Zoe's daughter and shes 12 as well; and finally one from (OMG!) its from VioletTech! Its read:

_TO: SFC Fashion editor_

_We love your fashion and would like to meet with you on 12 o'clock Monday._

_We wish to offer you the job of Head of Design here at VioletTech_

_Bring a folder of work and designs, we would love to see some,_

_FROM: VioletTech CEO_

I read and reread the email over and over again. I was bouncing off the walls by this time I just couldn't believe this, me getting to meet the CEO of VioletTech, plus a job as head of design too, this must be a dream I thought. nobody knows much about the CEO. His identity was kind of a secret. I know he has two kids and a wife, well, ex-wife now.

I replied to the email after I had calmed down from the shock attack of the email I wrote:

_TO: VioletTech_

_I look forward to meeting with you on Monday,_

_I am most grateful for this offer_

_FROM: SFC Fashion editor_

Done! Now all I have to do is well... try to remain calm until then. I suddenly realised, Monday is only 2 days away, how am I going to be ready by then!

* * *

**So what did you think? First chapter finished second will be up soon. Don't forget. Favourite, Follow and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

So** guys, what did you think of Chapter 1. Will Sam take the job once she finds out who really runs the company or just run away again like she did 12 years ago, who knows.**

**By the way Freddie doesn't run a fashion company he runs a company that sells lots of things he just needs a head designer for the fashion department.**

**Disclamber: I unfortunatly don't own iCarly if I did Seddie would of happened years ago! But thats Dan Schnieders job and I'm not him**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I sat at my desk checking over prodjects the company had developed, just as I had been for the last 8 hours. I was about to switch off and go to bed before I colapsed but I was interupted by the loud buzzing noise coming from my phone, I check to see who it was. It was Carly, it said:

_TO: Freddie_

_OMG Freddie_

_I found this amazing online fashion store called SFC fashion._

_The editor lives in New York and since Mandy just quit you should see if she wants the job as Head of Design in the Fashion Department or something, this is the website you should check it out_

_From Carly x_

I checked out the website once I have read the text and, to say the least, it was amazing. Not only was the website was amazing but everything being sold on it too was pretty good as well. I thought about what Carly had said: about making this editor head of design in the fashion department.

Although I wanted to hire this editor I didn't know who she was, just that she lives in New York and runs SFC fashion. But after thinking about it I decided that it wasn't that impotant as I would hopefully be meeting her soon, all she had to do was say yes o the email I was about to send to her.

_TO: SFC Fashion editor_

_We love your fashion and would like to meet with you on 12 o'clock Monday._

_We wish to offer you the job of Head of Design here at VioletTech_

_Bring a folder of work and designs, we would love to see some,_

_FROM: VioletTech CEO_

After it was sent I got up from my desk and procceded to the kitchen so I could get a coffee, that would hopefully wake me up. Once I had my coffee I went back to the computer to check to see if the editor had replied. She had. It said:

_TO: VioletTech_

_I look forward to meeting with you on Monday,_

_I am most grateful for this offer_

_FROM: SFC Fashion editor_

Good, now all I have to do is to get them to take the job.

For the rest of the day I was sorting through moving boxes, as I had just moved in because of my divorce with Carly, But we still are best friends. I found a worn wooden box, which said 'High School' on it, inside I found tons of things from high school. One by one I took them out looking at them and thinking about how I had come by it. At the bottom of the box I found a large purple photo album, so I flicked through it. There were photos from iCarly; there was me, Sam and Carly all together.

Somewhere around the middle was a picture of me and Sam sitting on 'our' rock in the park a couple blocks away from bushwell plaza. By the way 'our rock' is the place where I found Sam two week after the lock in. She was hiding behind the rock crying, shocking right Sam Puckett crying I know. After that it was just our place, we went there on our first date, we had our 100 day kiss there and that is where Sam said goodbye to me before leaving.

I miss her. So much. I sighed remebering that night.

**Flashback**

**"Sam I need to show you something" I said, dragging her down the path in the park. she had a blindfold on so she couldn't see a thing. "Ok were her, you can take the blindfold off now"**

**"Finally" she said relieved. As she took her blindfold off, she gasped in shock "Oh my god Freddie, this... this... this... this is..." she was practically speechless; the might Sam, speechless. You could see how shocked she was, she stared down at the picnic I had layed out only 20 minutes earlier.**

**"I know" I smirked.**

**"Hey, don't get cocky" she said nudging my arm.**

**"Oh I won't... yet" I smirked again. I guided her to sit down on the check red picnic blanket.**

_**1 hour later...**_

**"That was amazing" she said happily with a smile, a genuine smile. Her smile soon faded to a frown. I noticed quickly.**

**"Whats the matter?" I asked.**

**"Freddie, I need you to know that I love, so much and that will never change. OK?"**

**"Sure" I said suspiciously.**

**_At Sam's house_**

**"Night Sam" I said.**

**"Bye Freddie" she said, quite sadly but I didn't think much of it. I was about to walk away when she grabbed my arm on pulled me into a passionate kiss, her arms around my neck and mine on her waist, I soon pulled away and shone a smile. "I love you" she said staring at her shoes.**

**"Sam, you ok?" I asked, now I was getting worried about her, she seemed off. Not herself.**

**"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little sick. I'll be fine tomorrow" she smiled up at me. "Night" she simply said, then she shut the door, and I walked away.**

**End of Flashback**

And after that night I never saw her again. I decided that I should put up the photo somewhere in my office, so I decided it should be pride of place on my desk.

* * *

**So what did you think of Chapter 2? Please review, follow and favourite! New Chapter coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, I've had a lot on at school and stuff. But I'm here now wih a new chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**I've decided to updated every Tuesday so I have enough time to write a really good chapter. **

**Enjoy, again.**

**Disclaimber: Ok so I don't own iCarly, i'm not Dan Schnieder but still read.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Oh my God! I only had few hours to get the girls ready and to school, get reafy myself and get to VioletTech Headquaters. How was I supposed to do that?

I decided that the quickest and easiest way to get the girls up was, of course, bacon. I had put 12 strips of bacon into the two pans I had out and within minutes all three of my girls were downstairs, in the room, sitting on the breakfast bar across from the cooker.

"Why do we need us up so early?" Abby questioned, obviously still half asleep.

"Its 7:30, that not early. And anyway I had to go somewhere important today so I need to get ready quick" I replied not looking up from the bacon I was half way through cooking.

"Where ya goin' mom?" Avery asked. "Oh by the way I'm going to Sharna's house after school, k?" She said.

"It doesn't matter where I'm going and you need to look after your sisters, Sharna can come here" I said. Avery scoffed in annoyance. "And I'll have none of that or Sharna can't come at all".

"Whatever" she muttered.

"Oh so you don't want any bacon?" I asked sarcastically "You can just have an apple or a banana".

"Sorry mom" she dragged out. I dished out the crispy bacon so each girl could have four strips each. Once they had finished they all put their dirty plates into the sink and ran off to get ready, whilst I cleaned the dishes. About two hours later all of us were ready, so I dropped Avery and Abby off at school and Ro off at Day care. It was only 10 o'clock and I had two hours to kill before the meeting so I decided I would go to SFC fashion company building to check on things.

I had gotten to my office within 20 minutes, so I sat down at my desk checking over designs and writing article. I lost track of time and suddenly it was ten to twelve. I panicked. Logging off my computer and running through the building out the door and catching a cab.

It was five past twelve when I arrived so I rushed up to the desk and once I was told were I had to go I pegged it up to the top floor to yet another rceptionist and was told to go straight through to his office, and that he was late anyway so it wouldn't make a difference.

I walked down the corridor and stepped into the large office and sat down on the black leather chair paralell to the desk. I waited for about 5 minutes, although it seemed much longer, and I heard the click of the door opening. "Oh, um hello. You must be..." he trailed off, I hadn't yet turned around but I knew that voice but who was it? "Oh yes SFC fashion editor" he cotinued. I was looking down at the floor, so I didn't see him sit down until I looked.

I saw him, it, it it was... FREDDIE. My mouth gapped wide open. Why, why me. Of all people why me?

"Sam, I... is that you?" he asked unsure. All I could do was stare, I couldn't breath, I couldn't bkink, I was frozen in shock.

"I have to go" I said quietly before making a break for the door, I was so close to getting away but I was pulled back with a great force and causing the two of us to fall flat on the floor, me on top of Freddie.

I knew from then on I would have to explain EVERYTHING!

* * *

**Chapter 3 done, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next Chapter up soon. Don't forget, Review, follow and favourite! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter now, read it now. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimber: I don't own iCarly but still read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sam! Why, how, where, WHAT? All these question were pumping through my mind. I meen come on, I haven't seen her in twelve years. I couldn't believe it, as soon as I saw her face and she saw mine, I knew she would make a run for the door just as she had done. I grabbed onto her arm maybe a little to hard causing both of us to topple onto the floor.

"Sam?" I asked as I stood up and offering her help, which she accepted.

"Hi" she whispeared. "Um I have to go" she walked towards the door but I stood infront of in obscuring her path. "Let me through!" she demanded.

"Not until you tell me where you've been the last twelve years" I replied.

"That is none of your buisness!" she shouted. "I left for a reason, I hate you!"

"Why, why do you hate me?" I asked, now confused.

"Because, because, because... I can't tell you!" she said, a stray tear ran down the side of her face, I was tempted to brush it away but how she was acting I'm guessing she wouldn't want me to. She began to fiddle with a small bracelet on her right wrist, and was staring down at her glossy black shoes.

"You really do like those shoes, don't you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"What?" she asked, snapping out of her own thoughts. She looked up at me with a clueless look on her face "Oh yeah I do".

"Hey Sam"

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to get some coffee or something?" I asked.

"Um... I really have to g..." I cut her off.

"Just half an hour"

"Fine." she said, a little displeased. She turned to walk out the door and I smirked, knowing I had won. "Stop smirking Benson" she said sarcastically. Same old Sam.

_20 minutes later in starbucks..._

"What do you want?" she asked as we sat down at a small 2 seater table at the back of the cafe.

"I want to know why you left!" I exclaimed. "Where you went, how you ended up at SFC".

"Thats a lot to get through in half an hour you know" she said, tapping her coffee cup.

"I'll talk quick" I smirked. "So why did you leave?" I asked.

"Umm, I can't say why I left but I'll tell you pretty much evrything else" she said "Well after I left I moved down to L.A. but I decided it really wasn't for me so I moved over to New York and got a job at a magazine and I thought it would be fun to do my one so I did and SFC grew from there". Wow shes had a good life.

I needed to know why she left? Why she won't tell me about that but will tell me about everything else? I just had to know! "Wow" was all I said.

"Anything else you want to know about me then?" she asked worriedly, since when is Sam Puckett ever 'worried' about anything. Sam is hiding something from me that she doesn't want me to know, I have to know why!

"Have any kids, boyfriend, husband?" I asked.

* * *

**So I think I'll leave it at that. sorry for it being an incredable short chapter.**

**Also sorry for not updating this week.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chap; please review, follow and favourite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter.**

**What will Sam say, will she tell him about her girls or keep them a secret! Drama!**

**Disclaimber: Don't own iCarly :(**

* * *

Oh my GOD! I kept thinking, should I tell him about Ayery, Abby and Ro or not? What the heck am I going to do. I sat back in my chair leaning aganist the hard wood back. "I have three girls" I said simply.

"Are you married or do you have a boyfriend or..."

"I'm single" I said, trying to look as brave as I could.

"Single mom, huh. Never thought of you as that type of a person" he said, with a slight grin.

"Now you know about me, what about you? Married, kids?" I asked.

"Divorced actually, but I have two kids" his grin faded at divorced but reapered when he said his two kids.

"Who were you married to then?" I asked. I thought _Please don't be Carly, Please don't be Carly, Please don't be Carly_. He didn't say anything, It was Carly, I knew it!

"Tell me who it was!" I demanded, in a friendly way. I didn't want him to know I acutally cared.

"It was Carly" knew it was her, I thought as he continued "were still really good friends but we just don't have that..." he couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"Conection, you guys didn't have a conection" He nodded, and a smiled. "So your kids how old are they?" I asked.

"Ryan, he's 8 and little Jordan who's 5" he said. "You?"

"Well, Avery's 12..." I couldn't continue before Freddork butted in.

"12? So she was born straight after you left?" he asked me, I don't want to talk about this. Uggh I wanted to scream! If he found out that that was the reason I left and he got all moppy and annoyed about me and said 'oh you shouldn't of left I would've been there for you' or 'so my daughter is 12 and she knows nothing about her father? How could you Sam?' I just couldn't bere with that.

"Seven and a half months later to be exact." I said, still trying to show the worry both in ny face and speech.

"So when you left you were pregnant?"

"Do we have to talk about this here? Now?" I asked. If this was going to happen, with shouting and probably crying I'd rather it not be here in a coffee shop.

"Where then?"

"Just somewhere not surronded by loads of people" I said.

"How about my apartment? Its only three blocks away" he suggested.

"Were are your kids?" I asked.

"With there mother" he said.

"Fine" I simply said.

_Freddie's apartment_

"You want a drink?" Freddie offered as we sat down on the large white sofa in him living room. His house was bloody massive!

"I just had coffee"

"Yeah, Avery?"

"She... well... I can't explain so look at this picture" I said rumaging through my back for my three photos of the girls. I found them and pulled them out. "This is Avery" I said handing him the picture of a seven year old girl with long brown hair in pig-tails and holding a toy giraffe. He looked shocked is all I can say. "Shes got your eyes hasn't she?" I said more of a statment than a question.

"She looks just like you Sam" he said. "So, this is why you left Sam?"

"No" I stated "I had many other reason, this was just a large one"

"What were the others then"

"My mom decided she wanted to live in California and be one of those beach babes, I couldn't stay coz I couldn't afford anywhere, I thought it was a good idea to go to college early"

"Exuses, exuses Samantha Puckett" I couldn't say ahything anymoe, I was just waiting for the shouting that never came.

"Sam, you ok? You didn't hit me when I called you Samatha" I nodded.

"I only hurt people who deserve it now" I said.

"Wow Sam you have changed. A lot" he said. I was about to say something else when my phone started to ring, playing my all time favourite Cuttlefish song. I looked at my phone to see it was Avery "Hello" I said.

"Mom, your late to come get me and Sharna ten minutes ago, wait are you still at that meeting you had to go to? You're not making out with him are you?"

"No" I said, her mind is to grown up for her own good "Were just talking, thats all"

"Ok mom" sh didn't believe me.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"Promise?" she asked.

"Since when are you five again?" I asked "And yes I promise, 20 minutes, ok"

"Ok see ya" she said before ending the call"

"Let me guess, you have to go. Who was it and why do they think your making out with me?" he asked.

"One, it Avery. Two, I have no idea her mind is too grown up for her own good. And my own question, have I got the job or not coz I kinda need to go"

"You got the job, you start Monday at 10:30" he said. "Do you want a ride anywhere?" he asked, still a gentleman as always.

"Thanks" I said.

"Lets go then" he said.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed. What will happen next? Will Freddie meet his daughter or will Sam stop him before he does?**

**Please review, follow and favourite**


End file.
